


Hiro and Sidekick

by Enigel



Category: Doctor Who, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Heroes, Hiro/Ando, Doctor Who (Hiro is the Doctor!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiro and Sidekick

It was unlike Ando to be at work at this hour, but he had to make up for having been caught looking at porn by his manager. He sighed and went to get more water.

"Huh." He stared at the... thing in the corridor. "Did they install a new water cooler?" he wondered aloud.

"I think they look more like saltshakers," a voice said.

Ando turned towards the owner of the voice - a young man, rather short, and not wearing the Yamagato Industries standard employee garb.

"Who are you?"

The not-water cooler buzzed and whirred behind Ando, and the intruder's eyes widened in alarm.

"I am the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Ando - wait, what doctor?"

"Ando," the man said, ignoring his question, "we are in great danger. You must do as I say."

"Wha...?"

"Run!" the intruder yelled, and set out to exemplify what Ando should do.

When Ando didn't move, he turned back, grabbed his hand and pulled him forcibly after him, and Ando had to choose between falling or following.

"Why are we running? Who are you? And don't say 'doctor' again, you don't look like any doctor."

"I am not _any_ doctor," the man said gravely. "I am _the Doctor_, and I must save this world."

A madman, Ando realised. He glanced back, to see if they weren't pursued by men in white coats. He saw the saltshaker-like thing instead, and it _was_ pursuing them.

"That thing!" he exclaimed.

"The Daleks. My nemesis," the man said gloomily. "They will destroy everything if we don't stop them."

"Why are you running away from it then?"

"You have spoken like a true hero, Ando, which is great, because I only take the bravest. But bravery must work together with wisdom, my friend."

"Huh?"

"We need a _strategy_," the strange intruder said, holding up a hand and pulling Ando closer.

***

"Yatta!" The Doctor threw his hands up in the air. (Sometime between listening to his insane plan and helping him achieve it Ando had decided to just call the stranger by his proffered nickname.) "That was fantastic!" he proclaimed, beaming at Ando.

"You used me as bait," Ando accused. "And then I ran a lot and you pranced in and saved the day! What's so fantastic about that?"

"Well, you were a... fantastic bait?" The Doctor grinned at Ando hopefully.

Ando sighed.

"And you were very brave!"

Ando's face lit up a bit.

"You mean that?"

"Yes. I forgot how good teamwork is. No hero should work alone." The Doctor's tone was suddenly serious, and a shadow passed over his face. "No, not even a Time Lord. Ando," he added. "Come with me!"

"Er..."

"Right now. What do you have here to stay for?"

"No, I mean, in _that_?"

Ando was looking at a tiny blue box, his suspicions back in full force. Perhaps his brain had been finally rotten by porn, like his boss threatened it would happen, and he'd imagined the whole thing.

"It is much bigger on the inside!" The Doctor said defensively. "You should not judge by appearances. By appearances you are an office drone, but you were a hero today."

It was hard to feel insulted by the guy.

"But... my work..."

"Think about it, Ando: Yamagato Industries loses a halfhearted employee, but the universe gains a hero!"

It was hard to resist that kind of sales pitch. Ando's mind was already made up, when the Doctor delivered the final blow:

"And did I mention it travels in time?"


End file.
